Frannik
Major Frannik of the Midnight Order military is a decorated soldier and a true loyalist of the sovereignty. Born and raised on the isolated world of Jannuah, the young boy always felt chained on his home planet, often indulging himself in media and theories that considered the possibility of sentient life outside of the planet. With his mind focused on these thoughts, Frannik found himself disinterested regarding the ongoing planetary conflict between the two major governments: the Iuns and the Kytovians. The dominant Iuns preached spiritual values and had no desire for technological advancement, whereas the minority made up by the Kytovians sought major industrialization for the planet disregarding traditional ethics. Frannik's own parents lived as deeply devoted Iuns, typically reprimanding their son for his apparent carelessness and lack of interest in their faith. But the boy only saw the centuries-old "war" for what it really was: an endless and contentious quarrel of political bickering. In his late teens, Frannik grew restless, eventually running away from his home and beginning a new life to be lived more freely. At one point, he became associated with a splintered group of Kytovians who educated him on various skills relating to technology. Using his newfound knowledge, Frannik spent over a year forging a set of advanced armor and weaponry. This ordnance marked the next stage of the man's life as a freelancing bounty hunter and tinkering mechanic. However, still impartial to the feud between the Iuns and Kytovians, Frannik offered his skills to both parties, and virtually anyone else that was willing to pay. A wide array of parties contracted the hunter to deliver "warnings", capture criminals, or even assassinate rivals. Frannik quickly adapted to the idea of killing targets and had no restraints if he was asked to do so, not even asking for a name or reason. He finally became aware of the consequences of his actions when a high-ranking Kytovian representative recruited the hunter for a mission involving the assassination of a group of Iun officials. Weeks in preparation, the operation led to Frannik infiltrating a secure Iun complex where the targets were gathering. He initially planted and detonated a custom-made explosive, before going to the gathering room himself to pick-off any survivors. However, upon inspecting the corpses, Frannik was horrified to find his own parents among the target group. With his father dead from the explosion, Frannik held his mother as she slowly died from her wounds. In spite of the results of the mission, Frannik continued bounty hunting, though he remained haunted by nightmares of his deeds. Sometime later, the Midnight Order arrived and conquered the planet alongside the Kytovian government, awing many of the planet's citizens including Frannik. Despite his fascination, Frannik accepted a contract from the Iun remnant to assassinate the Order's Empress Candicia. He stowed away on one of the departing vessels which brought him to Thule, but when the man first laid his eyes on the sight of the Midnight Order's fleet, he was taken back. Having a change of heart, he gave up his contractors to the Ministry of Intelligence, before becoming the first citizen from Jannuah to enlist in the Ministry of War. Many followed Frannik's example as he vigorously attempted to prove himself, eventually achieving the rank of Lieutenant. When the corrupt Empress Val'erica seized control over the Order, the soldier demonstrated his loyalty, serving with Supreme Commander Neronae and a group a insurgents still faithful to the true Empress Candicia. Frannik witnessed the campaign's success and Val'erica's downfall at the hands of Si'alla Va'lenn, and he was later promoted to the rank of Major for his allegiance. Category:Persons Category:Character Category:Human Category:Military Category:Non-Force User Category:Midnight Order Citizen